Gettin' In the Groove of Things
by Forgetful Insanity
Summary: The United States of Auradon was a peaceful land. Ya know, that is until four children of the most villainous of villains are transferred to Auradon Prep with a hidden agenda in mind. Things are about to get interesting. Carlos x OC / DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS, BE WARNED. I HAVE A BAD HABIT OF NOT UPLOADING AFTER LONG PERIODS OF TIME. THIS WILL BE THE ONLY TIME I GIVE THIS WARNING. THANK YOU.**

* * *

 _"Once upon a time, clich_ _é I know, there was a **grand** marriage._

 _In all honesty, it was only twenty years ago._

 _Anyway, back on track!_

 _The small village girl Belle married the man she loved, that being the beast of said village. Well, she and he wed and lived happily ever after._

 _That's where a typical fairy tail ends, doesn't it? Haha, not this one._

 _The happy two forfeited a honeymoon to unite all the kingdoms together in happy union, much like themselves, am I right? In turn, the newly wed couple were crowned King and Queen of the United States of Auradon. Does anyone else question why it's 'states' and not 'kingdoms'? What, just me?_

 _Whatever, moving on._

 _So, with all kingdoms united, King Beast decided to move all the baddies of the kingdom to an island known as the Isle of the Lost. This place is sectioned off with a magical barrier as to keep said baddies from escaping and coming back to the mainland. Now, since this little rinky-dink island is like a place for punishment, there is no wifi, magic, and, duh, no way out._

 _Hey, you in the sweatpants, chill out, you'll get to see me soon. I mean, pfft, why wouldn't you? I do play an important role here._

 _At least in my opinion, I do..._

 _But before we get into anything, there's a very important scene to come."_

* * *

In a castle in the United States of Auradon, a dashing young man stared out the window as he was fitted in a blue suit. This young fellow was Prince Benjamin, soon to be the new king of Auradon, though commonly referred to as Ben. The tailor at his side continuously directed and moved Ben as was needed for the prince's fitting.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month," Ben's father King Beast asked rhetorically as he and his wife Queen Belle walked into the room. "You're just a baby!"

"He's turning sixteen, dear," Belle told her husband as a form of reason.

"Hey, pops," Ben greeted casually.

"Sixteen! That's far too young to be crowned king! I didn't make a good decision until I was at least forty-two."

Belle gave a scoff and looked to her husband crossly, "Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight."

"It was either you or the teapot," Beast quipped jokingly as he winked to his son, enticing a chuckle from Ben. Belle shook her head and Beast consoled with a simple, "Kidding."

Ben took a deep breath, "Mom, Dad," the lad attempted a step forward before being stopped by the tailor with a sharp "ah!" Ben took this in stride before turning back to his parents, "I've chosen my first official proclamation." Belle and Beast both exchanged looks of anticipation. "I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." To say the least, Beast and Belle were quite astounded by this "proclamation" (haha, puns), as shown by how Ben's mother dropped whatever she was holding. "Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned," the light haired prince said, stepping forward regardless of the tailor's protests.

"The children of our sworn enemies... Living among us?" Beast said, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Well, we start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most." Belle soon began nodding, warming up to the idea a little better. Prince Ben gave a warm smile, "And I've already chosen them."

"Have you?" Ben's father questioned haughtily, taking a step towards his son.

Belle put a calming hand on Beast's arm, "I gave you a second chance." She looked back to Ben, "Who are the parents?"

Ben gave a quick glance down before replying, "Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen," Ben seemed to hesitate with the last name, "and Maleficent." The tailor in the back gave a sharp gasp.

"Maleficent! She's the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad," Ben started, "just hear me out here."

"I won't hear of it," Beast stated firmly. "They are guilty of _unspeakable_ crimes!"

"Their children are innocent!" the prince exclaimed desperately. "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" The son looked to his father pleadingly, "Dad."

Both Belle and her son looked the King of Auradon as he gave into the idea, "I suppose the children are innocent."

Ben gave a nod of affirmation as his father began to walk away. Belle walked up to the prince with a proud smile and adjusted his blazer, "Well done." She turned away towards her beast and linked arms with him, "Shall we?" And then the queen and king were out of the room.

* * *

At Auradon Prep, a boarding school for many of the children of heroes and royalty, a welcoming rally is being held for four new students that are transferring from the Isle of the Lost. Most aren't too happy about it, considering it could be the child of the villain who nearly ruined their parent's life. However, there are a few who are merely cautious of the idea. And lastly, there is only one who is over the moon about the whole decision.

 **Hours Earlier**

"You're inviting kids of villains from the _ILSE OF THE LOST_?!" A young teenage girl exclaimed in shock to her taller male friend, who so happened to be Prince Ben. Her dark eyes wide in wonder at what her friend told her.

"Yes, Kenzie, I am," Ben sighed. He was constantly hearing about how people think of his decision; he honestly had no idea how she hadn't heard already. Of course many were against it, he can see where they're coming from, but he will stand by his decision no matter what. "Now, hear me out, I would really like your support in this."

"Are you **kidding** me?!" the tanned female exclaimed before her shocked look melted into a giant grin. "I'm toats down with this idea, Benji! OMG, I'm so stoked!"

Ben started for a moment before regarding his friend with a slightly stunned look, "Really? Y-you are?"

"Ben!" Kenzie grabbed his shoulders before giving him a good shake, "This is so cool! I don't have to deal with all the stuck up princes and princesses around here anymore! Why wouldn't I be?!"

"Firstly," Ben started with a raised finger, "aren't you yourself a little 'stuck up'?"

"Ah, ah, ah!" the Peruvian female interjected sharply. "I am _self-centered,_ not stuck up."

The prince threw his hands up in surrender, "Fine, be that as it may, but still, you're _excited_ about this? Seriously?"

"Oh my goodness, Ben, chill out. Even if I **were** iffy about the whole idea, I would still give you my support because you're one of my closest friends!"

The dashing lad gave a warm smile, "Thanks, Kenzie, it means a lot."

"Now," she gave a hard pat to his shoulder, "when they comin'?"

"In about... three hours, maybe?"

"Hmm, say what?" Kenzie leaned forward with a pensive smile. "Like, today?"

"Well, yeah," Ben replied before his female counterpart gave a sharp yell.

"I need to plan my entrance!" With that, she was gone like the wind.

"Kenzie! Wait! We already have a rally planned!"

"Too bad, pretty boy! It's in my blood!" The princess peeked back around the corner, "BTWs, you won't see me at the rally, 'kay? BYE!" Now she was definitely gone.

"Kenzie!"

 **Present Time**

The band of Auradon Prep was happily playing while students of the boarding school waved small flags and banners around cheerfully when they saw the limo carrying the newcomers pull up.

However, this happy scene was quickly squelched.

When the driver of the limo opened the door, out tumbled the body of a curly frost haired boy known as Carlos De Vil, who so happened to be wrestling with the perfect example of a "ruffian". Said "ruffian" was Jay, son of Jafar, and was fighting with Carlos over what seemed to be a blue towel.

Carlos gave a sharp scream as he and Jay, who firmly planted his foot on the smaller boy's chest, fought over the towel, "Stop! You got everything else, why do you want whatever this is?!" The two girls with them, Evie and Mal, daughters of the Evil Queen and Maleficent, had exited the limo during the boys' little "performance".

Jay tugged harder on the piece of cloth, "'Cause you want it!"

Amongst the sea of yellow and blue that which was the band emerged a short woman in an outfit of entirely pale blue and a pink bow known as the Fairy Godmother, the tall and dashing Prince Ben, and a brunette girl his age with tanned skin who so happened to be his girlfriend Audrey, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

"Guys, guys!" Mal hissed to her male counterparts that had not ceased their quarreling until her voice interrupted. "We have an audience."

Jay grinned at the woman innocently, "Just cleanin' up!" However, neither the boys relinquished their hold of the towel. Jay reached down and tugged Carlos to his feet with a gruff, "Get up."

"Leave it like you found it," the Fairy Godmother said in a sing-songy voice, a smile plastered on her face. "And by that I mean just leave it." Jay then went forth to throw the things in his arms back into the limo, including the previously fought over towel.

Jay then strutted forward to Audrey with a sultry smile, "Hello, foxy." He then crossed his arms with a look of smoulder, "The name's Jay." Audrey gave a strained laugh in return.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," Fairy Godmother continued unhindered, the same smile in place. "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress."

" _The_ Fairy Godmother? As in," Mal gave a twirling wand motion, "bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?"

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-you know it."

"Yeah," Mal spoke once more, "I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just _appeared_ out of no where!" The purple-haired female produce a laugh, "Ya know, with that sparkly wand, warm smile," Fairy Godmother tilted her head with said smile, "and that _sparkly wand_."

"That was a long time ago," Fairy Godmother said in response. "As I always say, 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future.'" She added in a hand gesture with her quote.

Finally Ben stepped forward, "It's so good to finally meet you all." He gave a solid nod, "I'm Ben."

"Prince Ben," Audrey added quickly. "Benjamin, soon to be king!" the princess finished excitedly.

"You had me at prince," Evie stepped forward gracefully. "My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess." As a finishing touch she gave a curtsy.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here," Audrey said with a fake smile as she shook her head, "and neither do you." Evie backed away with a glare.

"This is Audrey," the light haired teen introduced, hoping to clear tension.

"Princess Audrey," she, once again, added quickly. "His girlfriend!" Audrey gave him a pointed look, "Right, Benny-Boo?"

Fairy Godmother looked between the couple before looking back at the villains' children, "Ben and Audrey are gonna show you around, and I'll see you tomorrow." The brunette headmistress broke Ben and Audrey's locked hands in a grandiose manner, "The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from eight to eleven and as you may have heard I have a thing about curfews." With that, the Fairy Godmother took her leave with the school band following suit.

Once they were gone, Ben took this opportunity to greet each transfer individually with a handshake, starting with Jay. "It is so, so good to finally," before even trying to shake his hand, Jay punched the prince's chest in greeting instead, causing Ben to falter slightly, "meet you." The dashing teen moved onto to Mal and shook her hand, not noticing he was staring at the pale girl for an extended period of time. Prince Ben quickly gathered himself and moved on, "This is a momentous occasion." He shook Carlos's hand, "And one that I hope will go down in history." Ben noticed some chocolate on his hand from the tanned boy and glanced back up to the freckled lad, "Chocolate?" Carlos gave no reply other than licking off the remainder of the sweet treat on his hand. The prince then moved onto Evie, "As the day our two peoples began to heal."

"Or the day you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are," Mal commented wittily.

Ben gave a chuckle, "A little bit over the top?"

"Little more than a little bit."

Ben gave a winning smile, "Well, so much for my first impression," and proceeded to share a laugh between each other (though Mal's more of a dry chuckle).

"Hey!" Audrey said in attempt to break the pair's little "moment". "You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what I totally do not blame you for you mother trying to kill my parents and stuff!" _You can just hear the bitter, am I right?_ Mal gave a wide-eyed look to the side. "Oh, my mom's Aurora, Sleeping-"

"Beauty!" the purplette finished for her. "Yeah, I've heard the name." She then decided to play along with Audrey's game, "Yeah, I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening." _Mega-bitter._

"Water under the bridge?"

"Toats!"

 _Awkward._

An agonizingly painful bout of fake laughter was exchanged before Ben clapped his hands, "Okay! How 'bout a tour, yeah?" The prince then gestured his arms to the school, "Auradon Prep," and with that, the transfers' tour of the school began. They soon arrived to a statue of the king himself. Carlos gazed at it questioningly just as Ben gave a clap of his hands, changing the statue of a man to a statue of a beast, scaring the living daylights out of the small teen. The prince turned his attention to the boy when he heard the high-pitched scream and gave a laugh when he saw Carlos in the arms of Jay, "Carlos, it's okay." Carlos gave the soon-to-be king a look as he continued, "My father wanted the statue to change from beast to man to show that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much," Mal asked, not entirely meaning it as a serious question.

"Yeah, Mom won't let him on the couch," Ben joked with a completely straight face. They all continued on as Jay put Carlos back to the ground. The white haired boy stared at the statue and gave a clap, which gained no response from the statue. He then also continued on, a little more fearfully than the others.

* * *

They then reached the inside of the building, which was beautifully lit and decorated. "So, you guys got a lot of magic here in Auradon," Mal spoke, "ya know, like wands and stuff like that?"

"Yeah, it exists of course," Ben replied, "but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happen to be kings and queens."

"Which is true!" Aurora's daughter added in. She drew Ben's arm around her, "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." The two shared a laugh when they heard a solitary saxophone playing. They all looked up before a girl jumped over the rail of the staircase to their level.

Said girl sprung up with a jump in her step, black hair pulled in a side ponytail swishing from the rapid movement.

"Boom baby," she said as she struck a pose with grin.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Kenzie is actually the name of one of my pets. It fit best with who Kenzie's parent is in the story ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: BTWs, if you want a visual for how Kenzie looks, Becky G is the best portrayal of her in my opinion. ^^**

* * *

"Boom baby," the tanned teen said with a grin as she posed for the newcomers. Looking back up to the second floor where the saxophone player was, she called, "'Kay, thanks, Navan!" Said student, who looked to be quite suave, gave a nod before going about his business. Turning to the four newcomers, she supplied their unspoken question with, "That's Prince Naveen's son, just to let you know."

Ben gave her a shocked look, "Kenzie?! Is that what you meant by an entrance?!"

Kenzie turned to her friend with a nod. "Duh! I mean, it's not as extravagant as my dad's, though; he had a whole palace at his disposal." She heaved a great sigh and looked to the side, "Lucky man."

"Hello," Jay said pushing a staring Carlos out the way and turning on the charm, for the second time mind you, "and who mi-"

"I'm gonna stop ya right there, buddy-boy," the Peruvian teen said with a hand raised. "I would prefer not to be hit on, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mal said as she pushed back the thief, "um, who are you exactly?" _They sure have a thing for pushing, I guess._

"Oh no," Ben muttered, already knowing how she got with her title.

" _ **I**_ am Princess Kenzie," she proclaimed in a grandiose manner, startling the new four, "daughter of the great Emperor Kuzco!"

"Ignore her," Audrey cut in on empress-to-be's grand introduction, "she's got the intellect of a _llama_." Aurora's daughter quipped with a laugh.

Kenzie also laughed, a little more bitterly, "Yeah, well, at least my dad saved himself from his problem." At the confused looks she got, she informed them with, "My dad was turned into a llama."

"Ah," Carlos and Jay drawled in understanding while Mal and Evie nodded.

Kenzie smiled at them before turning to Audrey with a smug expression, "Unlike _someone's_ mother who just waited for someone to save her." If looks could kill, the tanned princess would be no more, my friend.

"Oh, Doug," Ben called to the son of Dopey in relief. "Oh, thank goodness," the prince muttered as the tension was relieved. He looked back to the band player, "Doug, come down." He met Dopey's son half-way and wrapped him in a one-sided "bro-hug". "This is Doug, he'll be helping you with your class schedule's while Kenzie here," Ben then clapped his other arm around the empress-to-be, "will show you the rest of the dorms." The dashing prince looked to the two in his arms, "That okay with you guys?" To which they both gave their affirmation, Kenzie a little more energetically. Ben released them and moved back to where his girlfriend was in front of the new kids, looking pointedly at Mal. _Oh ho ho, I spy with my little eye a crush forming._ "I'll see ya later okay? And if there is anything you need, feel free to-"

"Ask Doug!" Audrey rudely cut in. The brunette shot a look to Kenzie and added, "Or llama for brains over there." After sharing another bit of tense laughter with Maleficent and Kuzco's daughters, Audrey whisked Ben away.

The black haired princess heaved a great sigh, calming down from her fellow princess's jab. "So, Doug," Kenzie began as she threw an arm around said male, "my main man, why don't you get this business started, yeah?" The band member glanced at her before nodding.

The son of Dopey gave a small wave to the villains' children, "Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son, as in Dopey, Dock, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy," it was then Doug got a good look at the Evil Princess. "Heigh-ho," Doug said dreamily. Kenzie noticed a bit of infatuation and gave the boy in her arm a rough pat on the shoulder.

"I'm Evie," the dark blue haired beauty greeted as she sauntered forward, "Evil Queen's daughter." She soon began twirling a strand of hair as Doug seemed to regain his senses.

"S-so, uh, about your classes," Doug began with a slight stutter, "I-I put in the requirements already." The lad then set forth to state each class until he got to Remedial Goodness 101.

"Lemme guess," Mal started, "new class?"

"Yep!" Kenzie began cheerfully. The attention of the transfers now drawn to her, "The weird thing is, I've almost been put in there for 'selfish behavior'."

"Selfish?" Evie questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah," the emperor's daughter drawled, "apparently I'm too 'self-absorbed' and Fairy Godmother thought threatening me with the class would help." She gained some raised eyebrows and added as an after thought, "Now I just stay away from her 'cause really, how can I not fawn over myself." Kenzie gave a shrug.

"I like you," Evie commented with a grin as the two low-five'd each other. _Ah, the start of a beautiful friendship._

Mal shot Kenzie a leveled look, "Shouldn't you be showing us our dorms right about now?"

Kuzco's daughter pointed a finger to the purple haired teen, "That I am!" With that the newer students began going up the stairs as Kenzie watched them in confusion, "Um," she gave a tap to Doug's shoulder.

"Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way you guys," Dopey's son directed, pointing to the other side of the room. Noticing their mistake, the four turned around and went as directed. "Dopey, Dock, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy..." Doug still seemed lost on the last of his uncles.

Carlos paused when he reached the band member, "Sneezy," he supplied before going on his merry way as Doug threw his head back in exasperation.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Kenzie clapped before scurrying to the front of the new students, leading them to their dorms.

* * *

"And this is your dorm," Kenzie gestured as she opened the door to Jay and Carlos's room, having already taken Mal and Evie to their designated dorm and hearing their complaints about it's style.

"Woah!" Jay cried before running into the room.

Carlos began to follow until Kenzie grabbed his arm to halt him, "Um, ya got a lil somethin-somethin'." She gestured to her upper lip, though the De Vil son just seemed confused. "You-you have," again, she gestured, acting as if she wet her thumb and wiped at her lip. Apparently Carlos still wasn't understanding, so the Peruvian teen gave up and licked her thumb getting the chocolate off his upper lip. The teen looked startled by the gesture, "Sorry, you weren't really getting the idea, so I took matters into my own hands."

"U-uh, yeah, no," Carlos stuttered as he stared at the tanned female, "it's-it's fine."

"Great!" She peeked inside to see Jay looking over the beds, "Well, I'll leave you boys to get situated with the new living arrangements." She clapped the frost haired boy on the shoulder, "See ya later!" With that she was gone.

"Bye," Carlos waved absentmindedly before Jay dragged him in the room and shut the door.

* * *

"Aye, Lonnie, what it do?" Kenzie greeted as she returned to her shared dorm with Lonnie, Mulan's daughter.

"Hey, Kenzie," the general's daughter greeted back, "I was just gonna heading out to my locker really quick."

"Ooh, then you'll be back in time for Uncle Kronk's famous spinach puffs!" the princess clapped excitedly. "He gave me the recipe before I came here in case I got a little homesick, so I thought I could make a little welcome batch, considering that's something he and Uncle Pacha would do."

"Well, well, I'm sure Headmistress Fairy Godmother would love to see this!" Lonnie grinned at the rare act of selflessness from her roommate. "Are you sure this is just to welcome them and not 'cause you may find one of the boys cute?" The Chinese female's opinion on the children of the four worst villains was that she, of course, thought they were evil, much like everyone else, but she already knew Kenzie wouldn't really pay much mind to that. One of her uncles _was_ an evil henchman to the woman that tried to kill her father, after all.

"Oh, Lonnie," Kenzie began airily, "Lonnie, Lonnie Lonnie, I have no idea what you're talking." The empress-to-be snapped her head to her female counterpart, "However, one of them is an absolute cutie; I call dibs." Shang and Mulan's daughter raised her hands in surrender as she walked out the dorm with a laugh. With that, Kenzie began making the ever-so-popular spinach puffs, enough for six.

* * *

Kenzie trekked to the boys' dorm, a large batch of spinach puffs in two separate containers: one for the girls and one for the boys. Hers and Lonnie's were back at the dorm. _Thank you, lunch ladies, for letting me use the caf_ _é_ _teria's kitchen!_ The emperor's daughter knocked on the villains' sons' door. It was then she heard a lot of shushing before Carlos opened the door, shocked to see her there. "Hello," their previous dorm guide drawled happily.

"Carlos, who's there," the familiar voice of Mal called from inside the room.

"Ooh, are Evie and Mal in there already?" Kenzie asked excitedly.

"Um, yeah," the white haired lad replied nervously. _Hmm, me thinks he may take a teeny bit to get used to me._

"Great! May I come in?"

"Sure!" Evie said happily before dragging the black haired female inside.

"So, any reason you're here?" Maleficent's daughter inquired standoffishly as she noticed the containers in her hand.

"For me maybe?" Jay asked, stepping up to her with the charm automatically turned on.

"Ahah, not really," Kenzie deadpanned, to which the Arabic male deflated. "Actually," she turned to face the other three, "I'm here to give you guys a tasty treat."

Carlos instantly brightened, "What'd ya bring?"

"Well," the girl giggled at his excitement, "they're not exactly sweets but that doesn't change their tastiness!" She passed one of the containers to Evie and the other to Carlos, "I was planning on bringing you girls yours, but with you being in here already you kinda helped me out, so thanks!" Kenzie noticed none of them bothered to open either of the containers, "Uh, you _can_ open them, if you want."

"We know," Mal snapped snarkily.

Kuzco's daughter raised her hands in surrender before explaining the treats, "Those are some of my Uncle's famous spinach puffs; they were a crowd favorite back home."

"And _why_ did you bring them?" the purplette questioned with a raised brow.

"I made some as a form of welcoming treat, seeing as I wasn't present for the little rally and all." Kenzie, again, noticed they hadn't touched the puffs, "Aw, c'mon, try 'em! I promise I didn't poison them!" She realized what she said, "Okay, bad pun, but seriously try them!"

Jay looked to his friends before taking a puff and stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. His eyes widened then looked to Kenzie, "I can have more, right?" to which she nodded happily. "All right!" Jafar's son cried before grabbing a handful.

Evie exchanged a look with Mal before daintily grabbing one and popping it in her mouth. She had a similar reaction to her friend shoved the box to Mal for her to try. The purple haired female rolled her eyes but tried one to appease her friend. Her reaction was still shocked but more reserved than her other two friends. Mal looked to Kenzie who seemed quite pleased with how the responses had been going, "They're not _that_ bad, I guess."

The De Vil son grabbed one casually, Jay still throwing a fit over how they tasted. Carlos took a bite, instantly understanding the big deal about them, "Woah, we never got stuff like this on the island!"

Kenzie quirked her head at this, "Really? I mean, I can't imagine too many pleasant things on the Isle of the Lost, but not even little treats like this?"

The four teens exchanged looks amongst each other before shaking their heads, "The isle is a very... Dark scene, I guess you could say," Mal spoke finally. "Well, I'm sure you have more important things to do than pester us villains, so goodnight," the evil fairy's daughter rushed after a moment of quiet. With that, Mal shoved the daughter of Emperor Kuzco out the door. The edgy female turned back to her friends and smirked, "Now then, let's get back to business."


	3. Chapter 3

The day after the children from the Isle of the Lost arrived was their first day of schooling, their first class being Remedial Goodness 101. For other students it was a normal class according to how their schedule went. For Kenzie, well, let's just say she had her least favorite class to start the day.

"Jane," the teacher of Kenzie's chemistry class told the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, "please take these to the Headmistress for me." She presented a small stack of papers. "They regard the early dismissal of the coronation."

"Yes, Ms. Lemon," Jane grabbed the stack and was about to leave until she realized something. "Uh, Ms. Lemon, do you happen to know where she is at the moment?"

The blonde chemist regarded the much shorter female, "She's teaching the new kids in Remedial Goodness 101, at the moment." She heard a sharp gasp come from Jane and turned to her, "Problem, Jane?" Honey noticed the mildly frightened look in the girl's blue eyes, "Would you like to have another student accompany you?" Jane nodded enthusiastically as an answer. The heighty teacher nodded her head and looked for another student when her eyes locked on to a clueless Kanzie who was filing her nails, "Kenzie! So glad to know you won't mind going with Jane to see the Headmistress."

"Woah, hold up, what'd I do this time?" Kenzie's head snapped up when she heard the mention of the Fairy Godmother, thinking it was another threat of Remedial Goodness.

"Please accompany Jane to see the Headmistress; I've given Jane some papers to deliver and she would like another student to come. Since you seem to think your nails are quite important, maybe you could take this time to think about focusing in the class you're not succeeding in, hm?"

The emperor's daughter looked around her, "Uh, sure, yeah, I can do that." She stood from her seat and went to Jane's side.

Honey shot a warm smile at the two students, "Good, now be on your way, so we can start the class soon."

They trekked to the class in silence. Jane not being the person who would talk to someone as boisterous as Kenzie. Of course, Kenzie attempted conversation, but all she recieved from Jane was wide eyes and a closed mouth. _Ugh, she's like a baby deer, who never knows when to calm down. Yeesh._

The pair finally reached the room where Remedial Goodness 101 was being held. As the two walked in the class and between the desks the new students sat at, Jane squealed a bit and dashed forward to her mother. "Oh, hello, my dear one," the headmistress greeted her daughter and they quickly got on with business.

Kenzie stayed in between the desks and looked at the four on either side, "So, how's the class goin'?"

"Mal's killing it!" Carlos commented to her. _I see my treat run has helped him open up. Note to self: thank Uncle Kronk for the magic of spinach puffs._

"I already told you, I choose the most boring of the three," Mal explained.

"Ugh, if only that worked for chemistry," the empress-to-be whined. "Sadly, all the choices are boring." She gained a slight chuckle from the four.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane," Fairy Godmother said as a form of introducing her daughter. Jane put up slight protests to her mother to which were replied with an "it's okay". The headmistress pushed her daughter forward, "Everyone, the is Jane." The short teen gave a timid "hi" with uncomfortable expression. Fairy Godmother then pointed to the tanned princess, "And that right there is Kenzie." She put a hand to the opposite side of her mouth as one would when sharing a secret, "To whom you may be seeing in this class." The former fairy for Cinderella then gave a happy laugh.

"Hey, I've been good!" the Peruvian female said indignantly. "Just last night I brought them a welcome treat." Kuzco's daughter dragged the two closest to her in one-armed hugs, which were Mal and Carlos, "They also already know me and I believe we'll have a great friendship!" She shot the headmistress a grin.

"Ya know, it'd be _so_ fantastic if you took your arm off me," Mal said as she dragged the arm off herself.

Kenzie straitened to her normal average height, "See, that's the bonds of friendship growing!"

Fairy Godmother gave a mildly strained laugh, "I can see that, dear." The headmistress clapped her hands, "Well, I suppose you two should head back to class."

"Yeah, c'mon, Jane," Kenzie relented, "I don't want Ms. Honeydew to bite my head off." With that, the princess left with a wave,

"Don't mind me," Jane spoke as she walked forward slowly. "As you were," and then the Fairy Godmother's daughter was off with another squeal.

"Let's continue," the fleeing female's mother said before continuing their class. "You find a vile of poison," she read boisterously.

* * *

It was free period for Kenzie and she decided to sit on the bleachers and watch the tourney tryouts for the year. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the cheerleaders coming to the field. Kenzie recalled her father encouraging her to join the squad, similarly to what her mother did, but she was iffy on the idea. She didn't quite see what was in it for herself, so why do it?

It was then, her dark eyes saw Carlos and Jay coming onto the field in the practice gear like the others. "Oh my goodness, they're trying out for the team?" Kenzie commented to herself. She shook her head, black hair in a bun staying in place, and gave a laugh, "Oh, how interesting this'll be."

So, turns out Jay was a natural If, ya know, the rule book was nonexistent. He literally demolished everyone, including poor Carlos who just curled into a ball when Jay was close to bulldozing him over. The smaller boy's only protection was the shield the coach gives to defense players, to which Jay used as a stepping stool to get over Carlos.

"I would hate to be whoever they play against," Kenzie said to herself as Jay got on the team and Ben offered to help Carlos, who seemed more than annoyed at something the coach said to him.

* * *

"Mal, Evie!" Kenzie greeted as she neared the two females.

"Hi, Kenzie!" Evie greeted warmly. Not hearing Mal say anything, Evie lightly nudged her.

"Hello, creature of energy," Maleficent's daughter greeted blandly.

The tannest of the three looked at Mal's locker, "Ooh, cool art!"

Said owner of the locker gave her a side-long glance, "...Thanks."

On the other side of the lockers, Ben, Audrey, and Cinderella's son Chad Charming emerged from their classroom. Chad and Audrey noticed the two "villainous kids" at the lockers ahead of them. Once Ben got closer, Chad gave a few rough pats to the other prince's chest to get his attention. Once Prince Charming's son succeeded, Chad pointed to the trio of girls before them, "Those kids are trouble."

"C'mon, Chad," Ben said, "give 'em a chance." The soon-to-be king looked back and saw Evie leave Mal and Kenzie, "See, they seem to be warming up pretty well to Kenzie."

"She doesn't count," the blonde male commented gruffly. He shot a look to the tanned princess, "She's nearly as bad as them."

"Chad-"

"No offense, Benny-Bear," Audrey cut in as she reached out and grabbed her boyfriend's hands, "you're just too trusting!" The prince gave a laugh at how incredulous his two companions were being. "I know your mom fell in love with a big, nasty beast who turned out to be a prince, but with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy." _Does anyone else feel like she's talking to a child, here?_ Audrey gave a pointed look to Mal and dropped her voice to a whisper, "That girl's mother."

Ben gave a shrug, "I think your wrong about them." The son of Beast and Belle looked to Chad, " _Especially_ Kenzie." Audrey breathed a sigh of finality and turned to walk away while the pompous prince stood there in disbelief.

Back to where Mal and Kenzie were, the pale female was retrieving the materials she needed for her next class.

"So what class do you have next?" the black haired teen inquired curiously.

Mal looked to her in annoyance, but relented when she knew that the girl wouldn't ever truly leave her be, "That dumb history class about pirates or whatever."

"Oh, same!" Kenzie cried happily. She nudged her poncho-covered shoulder into Mal's, "Could this be the class we form an actual friendship in, yeh?" Mal just groaned and slammed her locker shut, now seeing Ben had joined them. Mal turned to him sharply when seeing him. "Aye, Benji!" Kenzie greeted with a wave.

"Hey, you two," he returned casually with a smile.

"Hey," Mal, also greeted.

"Why doesn't he get the cold shoulder like I did?" Kenzie questioned indignantly before Mal punched her shoulder. "Ow, fine, I'll see you in class, Miss Grumpy." Having said that, she turned and walked to their shared class, rubbing her shoulder as she went.

"She's a goof, isn't she?" Ben commented as they watched her go.

"She's whatever," Mal replied.

"So, how's the first day been?"

She pursed her lips in thought, before replying with, "Super."

Ben cast a glance to locker mural and said, "You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class." He gave a shrug as Jane walked by the pair, "I could sign you up. What do you think?"

Mal turned and watched Jane go before replying, "Way to take all the fun out of it." The daughter of Maleficent then whipped around and followed Jane's direction.

The light haired prince watched her go before leaning back against the lockers.

* * *

It was finally after school and Kenzie walked out of her classroom when Ben jogged up to her, "Hey, Kenzie," he greeted.

"Yes, dear ole Benjamin," Kuzco's daughter looked up to him, "what can I do for you?"

"Okay, so, I know you were there for the tourney tryouts," the king-to-be began.

"Why, yes, I was."

"Well, I wass just wondering if you wanted to come with me while I helped Carlos out with his tourney skills."

"Oh, heck yes!" Kenzie broke her posh facade excitedly before regaining herself. "I mean, for you, Benjamin, of course."

"Okay, why are you doing that?"

"Ugh," she grumbled, completely dropping the act, "the Headmistress came in class today and threatened me with Remedial Goodness again."

Ben gained a look of confusion, "And _why_ did she do that?"

His female counterpart began to look sheepish, "I _may_ have told one of the stuck up princesses I despise that she did not have the, oh i dunno, _worthiness_ to touch the next-in-line empress." Kenzie shrugged her shoulders, "But, ya know, I only _may_ have done that; it's all in theory."

"You did do that, didn't you?"

"Hey, she bumped shoulders with me and had the ballroom shoes to sass and blame me for it!" The tanned female crossed her arms in an _X_ shape, "That is **not** goin' down today, my friend, _nuh'uh_."

Ben crossed his arms, "So, let me get this straight."

"All righty."

"You decided that in order to save yourself from Remedial Goodness 101-"

"Uh'huh."

"-That you were from then on going to just speak in a totally unrealistic posh accent-"

"Hey, my accent was on point and you know it!"

"-No matter what?" Ben attempted to sum up the lunatics of his best friend.

"Pfft, no, silly," Kenzie denied with a flip of her hand. "Just outside of my dorm or when there's no witnesses."

The prince shook his head and grabbed her wrist, "Just come on, I think I'm good on the thrilling details now."

And with that, the two were off to the tourney playing field.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Kenzie's clothing style has a similar one to the clothes in the movie _Emperor's New Groove_. Her starting outfit in the story was also kinda similar to Evie's but got simpler after that; however, either way it's not easy for me to describe her clothes so I don't do it often unless I know exactly what the article of clothing is called.**


	4. Chapter 4

Down in the tourney playing field stood Ben, Kenzie, and Carlos. The boys prepared to start training while Kenzie watched from the grass off to the side. Carlos was at one end of the field, crouched and ready to run as to kickstart practice, and Ben at the other with a stop watch at the ready.

"Okay, Carlos," the king-to-be started, "we're gonna start with some sprints, ya ready?"

The frost haired De Vil gave a nod of affirmation. Ben started the stopwatch and Carlos took off. Unfortunately for him, the Auradon Prep's mutt Dude began running after Carlos who, unbeknownst to the other two present, had an intense fear of thanks to his mother. The freckled teen began screaming as the dog kept chasing him. Ben seemed clueless to the boy's obvious fear while Kenzie was a little more observant.

"Uh, Benji?" she called hesitantly.

The tallest of the three was still oblivious to the situation. Carlos bolted past him and Ben stopped the watch with a "Whoo!"

By this time, the princess noticed Carlos continued running and jumped up to give chase. Before doing so, Kenzie saw how the prince still didn't know what was happening, "Benji!" The teen startled before realizing the situation.

"Carlos?" Ben called, turning to where the boy was running, still screaming his head off. "Carlos!" then Ben immediately started chasing after the younger teen.

"Wait!" Kenzie cried, following their lead but at a much slower pace. _Aye, my dad's Emperor Kuzco; ya really think he'd put me through physical education?_ "You're lucky your my friends or I _so_ wouldn't be doing this!"

Carlos ran on the dirt path and hurriedly climbed a tree before Dude came too close, "No, stay back!"

"Carlos!" he heard the voice of his saving grace.

"Ben?!" Cruella's son cried. "Ben! Ben, help!" The Prince of Auradon showed up shortly and picked up Dude. Carlos pointed to the canine companion frantically, "This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat! This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!"

"Hey!" Ben cried in defense.

"Oh my goodness!" a third voice cried sluggishly as the daughter of Kuzco appeared on scene. "I swear if either of you make me go through that again, I will deploy my uncle's old employer's schemes on you." Kenzie took this moment to catch her breath.

"Carlos, who told you that?" Ben asked, in favor of ignoring his best friend to better understand the situation.

"My mother!" Carlos answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Cruella?" Kenzie inquired before sounding more confused. "Wait, what did your mom tell you?"

"About the true nature of those vile, vicious creatures!" the De Vil son cried as he jutted a finger to Dude. The lad, still clutching the tree for dear life, calmed mildly to explain more, "She's a dog expert, a dog yellerer." Ben gave a laugh as Carlos became frantic again, "Why are you holding him?! He's gonna attack you!"

"D'oh, please," Kenzie brushed off his comments and took the dog from Ben's arms. "Dude wouldn't hurt a fly, isn't that right?" she coddled as she snuggled the dog in her arms.

"Kenzie, stop it! You won't make it out alive!"

"Carlos, you've never met a dog before, have you?" Ben questioned a smile on his face.

"Of course not," the tanned lad replied, still a tad fearful.

Beast's son reached over and pat the head of the still cuddled dog, "Dude, meet Carlos; Carlos, this is Dude."

"Dude, here," the only female present continued, "just so happens to be the campus mutt."

Carlos began to loosen his hold on the tree, "He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal."

Kenzie gave a slight chuckle, "Oh, trust me, he's not."

The De Vil child finally relinquished his hold on the tree and creeped closer to the dog. "Geez," Carlos began, "you're a good boy, aren't you?"

He reached a hand to pet the dog when Kenzie started to fully hand Dude over to Carlos. The teen looked up to her in confusion but all he received was a warm smile and a nod of confirmation. Carlos didn't realize how equal they were in height until that moment; he did notice, however, the slight butterflies he got in his stomach when he saw her smile. He thought the empress-to-be was pretty from the beginning, but the smile she sent him at that moment made her look more than beautiful.

Dude was completely in Carlos's arms now and Kenzie doesn't remember a time when the frost haired teen looked as calm or happy as he did right then. She shared a smile with Ben as Carlos quickly became attached the campus mutt, and it seems to be the same for Dude, as well.

Ben's happy face dropped after watching how the son of Cruella was acting, "Guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island." Kenzie lost her happy smile as well when she thought back to her encounter on the same topic. The way they had exchanged looks that night showed how they all felt about that place and how it truly was.

"Yeah," Carlos replied after a moment, "let's just say you don't get a lot of belly rubs."

The Peruvian princess reached over and mussed with his hair, "Well, at least you're here now, am I right?" Carlos shot the girl a happy smile and nodded in reply.

"Good boy," Ben said randomly as he clapped Carlos on the shoulder. The De Vil son shot him a confused look before light haired male continued, "I mean, you're a good runner; you're fast."

"Oh," Carlos started with a smile, "thank you."

"Listen, I'm gonna give you guys some space." Carlos looked to him and nodded, "You guys get to know each other and come find me when you're done, okay?"

"Okay."

Ben finally began walking and left with a "See ya later."

"See ya out there," Carlos replied back.

"Pfft," the ebonette snorted, startling Carlos who had mildly forgotten about her, "oh deary me, that boy was so awkward, ahaha!" She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye and grinned at the white haired teen. "However, he was right about letting you two bond, so I'll see ya later, 'kay?" Carlos nodded with a little laugh, mainly about how she acts with these situations. _Ugh, you're such a cutie pie, I can't stand it!_

"Uh, yeah, I'll see you," he replied back. The tanned girl reached her hand forward and rubbed Dude's head in farewell before showing the same treatment to Carlos. With things said and done, Kenzie took her leave back up the dirt path, this time without all the overexertion involved.

Dude gave a little bark to which Carlos, still staring the way Kenzie left, replied dreamily, "Yeah, she's great, isn't she?" The De Vil lad took a seat on a log behind him and started "Carlos-Dude Bonding Time".

* * *

Returning back to her dorm after the little fluff moment back in the woods, Kenzie opened the door to find another girl with long hair facing away from the princess. The dark eyed teen's face grew confused, remembering her roommate has short dark hair rather than long light brown. However, she took in the fact that the girl was wearing Lonnie's clothes so Kenzie took a leap of fate.

"Lonnie...?" the emperor's daughter called hesitantly. Said roommate whipped around and squealed when she saw Kenzie.

"Kenzie! Look, look, look!" Mulan's daughter gestured excitedly to her hair. "Doesn't my hair look so cool now?!"

"Uh, yeah," the Chinese female's dorm mate drawled in reply. "Your hair was fine before, in my opinion, but it still looks nice." Kenzie shot a questioning glance to her friend, "How did you even get your hair to grow that fast to that length? If I remember correctly, it was a cute little bob before."

"Mal did it for me!" Lonnie explained, still quite excited over her new hair. "And look!" the daughter of General Shang gestured to her skirt, to which Kenzie just noticed a large rip at the bottom.

"Oh no, what happened?!" Kenzie gasped, just imagining what she would do if any of her long shirts were ripped in a similar way. _Cut me some slack, I don't have any skirts!_

"I happened!" Lonnie exclaimed.

"Wait, what? And since when have you had this much energy?!"

"Kenzie! Big picture here!" the daughter of a general gestured her overall appearance to her roommate, "Look at me! I'm so cool now!"

"I'm confused, why does that matter exactly," the daughter of Emperor Kuzco questioned with a truly perplexed look.

Lonnie groaned at how her dorm mate wasn't quite getting the idea, "Of course, you don't worry about stuff like this! You're the daughter of an emperor with the highest self-esteem I've ever seen!"

Kenzie smiled confidently and acted as if she were flipping her pulled back hair, "Ah, yes, your description is quite accurate." The tanned girl's roommate gave her a deadpanned look, "What?! How can I _not_ have the self-esteem I have? I _am_ a sight to behold, you know."

"The point is!" Lonnie cried, earlier happiness washed away. "You aren't as worried about your image as the rest of us! So many of us students here strive to be socially acceptable! But you just do it with ease!"

"Oh, please, you think I'm socially acceptable?" Kenzie asked, receiving a rapid nod from her friend. "Is it because of how confident I act?" Another nod. "Well, sugarplum, that's where you're screwing up."

"What do you mean?"

Kenzie gave a chuckle, "I'm not completely accepted here, doll." Lonnie was about to protest but the tanned teen threw her hand up, "Ah-ah, no interrupting." Seeing her friend close her mouth, the princess continued, "You apparently don't know how many comments I get when people hear I was the only one happy about the Isle of the Lost kids comin' here; or about how much of a 'snob' I am; or, the best one, how my father was a llama. No one cares that it wasn't even for two weeks, barely even one! No, everyone only cares about the fact that he was turned into a llama." Kenzie crossed her arms as she continued, "It doesn't help when people like Chad and Audrey hate you 'cause then everyone else basically teams up with them." Lonnie looked shocked by all this, "But ya know what?" The now brunette female shook her head, "Me displaying my confidence and how much I love myself more than I care about their opinions makes me feel like I belong, and most importantly, makes me happy. I know all my good features, I know all my flaws, and I definitely know I'm not what everyone says I am." Mulan's daughter looked to her friend with a new found admiration, "So, no, I'm not socially accepted, but I'm still happy with myself; I'm not gonna change for anyone else other than myself. And Lonnie," said girl nodded, letting Kenzie know she was listening, "you shouldn't have to either 'cause the Lonnie I know is fine the way she is."

Without further delay, Lonnie reached forward and gave her roommate a bear hug, causing Kenzie to tense up at the show of affection. Her and Lonnie may be friends and dorm mates, but they weren't on the level of touching quite yet.

"Okie," Kenzie said after awhile, "I know I said some sweet things, but, um," she pushed the general's daughter away and crossed her arms in a familiar _X_ fashion, " _ **no**_ touchy!"

"It was just so sweet and touching, I couldn't help it!" Lonnie laughed at the reaction from the princess.

"Well, fluff hour is over, so," Kenzie drawled and she stepped back to the door, overly awkward from the little speech she gave. Emperor Kuzco's daughter finally reach the dorm door and left with a quick "BYE!"

Lonnie laughed at her dorkish roommate. She knew the empress-to-be wasn't all self-absorption. She knew Kenzie could be sweet when she wanted to be, the ebonette was just a little awkward and out of touch with that side of herself.

* * *

Kenzie was walking down the hall at a fast pace towards the villains' daughters' room, curious to know if they wouldn't mind her hanging around with them. _I **shall** get Mal to open up to me!_ Kenzie passed Ben on the way and gave him a quick salute, to which the prince just laughed at.

Kuzco's daughter soon reach their door and gave a knock, hearing a groan right after.

The door opened to reveal an annoyed Mal, who only mildly relaxed upon seeing Kenzie, "Oh, it's you."

"I can see you're warming up to me," the tanned female sang, pointing to the retreating teen. Taking this as the okay to enter, Kenzie walked in and noticed Carlos and Jay inside the room as well. "I see it's gonna be a common thing to hang out in each other's rooms," the princess gave a laugh. Kenzie looked to the bed closest to the door, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not," Evie replied, making it obvious that the bed was hers. "Go right ahead."

"Sweet, thanks," Kenzie took her seat and looked to the Evil Queen's daughter. "I never knew you sewed, Evie."

"Oh, I love to sew," the blue haired female said happily.

"It's practically her favorite hobby," Jay commented from beside the window.

"Oh ho, are we finally done with the flirting, Sir Jay?" the emperor's daughter inquired, using the same posh accent from earlier that day.

"Yeah, I learned when to take a hint," the long haired male chuckled.

"Good! Now we can have an actual friendship, yeah?" She received a nod and clapped happily.

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Mal said after a momentary pause. "Why are you so accepting of us here?"

Kenzie looked confused, "Elaborate?"

"We're villains!" the daughter of Maleficent cried. "Even that girl Lonnie called us evil! Why are you acting so different from everyone else?!"

"Ya know, I don't really possess the crown to make assumptions on others," the Peruvian princess commented to the quartet of friends. "If ya hadn't hear, my dad _was_ a llama. Do I really have the right to judge others?" She earned a chuckle from the boys and grinned herself. "Besides," the girl began as she looked at the four individually, "I judge a person by how they present themselves and how I'm treated by them." They all exchanged looks before looking back to Kenzie, "You guys have treated me better than most of the other kids here at this school," the ebonette gestured to Jafar's son as she continued, "regardless of some flirting here and there."

"So you're not trying to trick us?" Mal questioned finally.

Kenzie released a chuckle, "Not once."

The evil fairy's daughter looked to the other three in the room before sighing, "I guess you're not _so_ bad, after all."

"Does that mean we can all be friends now?" the empress-to-be spoke with a grin.

Again, looks were exchanged before they all showed smiles in varying degrees, "Yeah, we can be friends," Carlos spoke finally, with a really happy smile. Kenzie could feel the little crush she had getting a little stronger as she saw the cute way his eyes lit up when he actually smiled happily.

The princess gave a laugh of relief and fell back to lay on the bed, "Fan _tastic._ " Laughs sounded from the children of villains' as they watched the ebonette in amusement. To any of the other kids at Auradon Prep, it wouldn't seem like over half these kids were from the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

 **A/N: I CAN'T WRITE FLUFF.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG, the reviews I've been getting so far are so sweet! I'm really glad everyone's been enjoying Kenzie so much! Literally, as I'm writing this I'm actually eating my dinner cuz I wanna get this uploaded as soon as possible! I'm really striving to finish this story, so please stick with me 'til the end!**

* * *

It was now the third day of school for the newest quartet of students. Things seemed to be going pretty well for them from what Kenzie saw. Ya know, other than the few terrified and dirty looks thrown their way.

"Aye, Carlos!" the Peruvian female greeted as she entered their Fairy Tale Literature class. The pair also shared this class with Evie but it seems as if something must have her held up.

"Hey, Kanzie," the white haired male greeted warmly. Over the course of yesterday, the other kids seemed to have warmed up a whole lot more to the empress-to-be after their little sit-down in the girls' room. "Do you know what we're going over in here today?"

"Ah, you guys weren't here yet when Mrs. Hatter discussed the material for the week," Kenzie realized. "Today, we're reading over Peter Pan and the Lost Boys."

After she showed him the page in their text book, the De Vil son shot her a grin, "Thanks!"

Now, you could say a lot of things about Kenzie, but one thing you absolutely couldn't say was that she was terrible in Fairy Tale Literature; it was actually her best subject. Unlike her father who wasn't much of a reader, her mother, on the other hand, was a very intelligent woman. Of course, Kenzie didn't get her mother's natural affinity for education, but she at least got some of it. However, it was only a select few subjects she could actually like: Fairy Tale Literature, the only core class she liked; Creative Writing, one of two electives the school allows a student; and Zoology, which is _technically_ a core class since it's for her science credit, but they allow students different variations of the very broad topic. Most honestly aren't that surprised by her natural liking to Zoology, considering how often her dad had been turned into the multitude of different animals. _Blame story time Dad held when I was a kid, a'ight?_

The Evil Princess walked through the door a couple minutes before class was to start. "Well, well," Kenzie called teasingly, as Evie came to sit by her at the three's table, "it seems someone's more than just fashionable today."

Carlos shot a her a confused look, "Wait, what else of her is fashionable?" The blue haired female gave her a similar look.

"Ya know, the phrase 'fashionably late'?" the tanned girl asked, hands held out as if to make them understand better.

The teens from the Isle of the Lost shook their heads, "We've actually never heard of that," Evie commented.

"Not a lot of phrases like that are used on the island, I guess," Carlos explained.

"So, what you're telling me is," Kenzie started, placing her hands together as the other two watched her, "you're basically outdated from the normal slang and phrases?" The fashion savvy princess and newly turned dog lover looked to each other before turning back to the Peruvian princess and nodded. Kenzie slapped a hand on each of their shoulders, "I have much to teach you two."

"All right, everyone!" an authoratative voice broke in as their teacher Sophie Hatter walked into the room. The students that were previously standing and mingling all retreated to their seat as the brunette instructor took her place behind her beloved podium. "Who here remembers or knows what we'll be reading over for today?"

Kenzie nudged the freckled teen sitting to her left, to which she received a confused glance. The empress-to-be rolled her eyes before repeatedly tapping the page she had turned his textbook to. Carlos's eyes lit up with recognition as he mouthed _oh!_ to her. Kenzie nodded slowly before jutting her head to the still waiting Hatter.

Carlos quickly raised his hand for the female instructor's attention. "Yes, Mister De Vil? Do you know today's topic?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the frost haired teen replied, taking a hesitant glance to the black haired female. Kenzie gave a solid nod to boost his confidence. "It's of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, right?"

Sophie scrutinized the lad before smiling with a nod, "Indeed, I see someone's making sure not to fall behind." Carlos's face beamed with the pleased look the instructor gave him. "Well done, Mister De Vil," said teen looked even more ecstatic from the praise he received. Kenzie grinned at her friend when she saw how happy the littlest of praise made him. Evie eyed the two with a smile. _I know, I know, we cute._

It was after class, and the three were leaving to go to their lockers. Carlos was practically bouncing out of the room when the lesson was over. " **Kenzie!** Thank you _so_ much for letting me answer that question!" The lad, still overly excited, grabbed the Peruvian teen in a bear hug.

Kenzie gave a laugh whilst in his embrace, "Carlos!" Cruella's son set her down, a grin encompassing his face. "It's fine! It wasn't a big deal!" The daughter of Kuzco may not have thought it to be much, but to Carlos it meant a lot. He knew she let him because she remembered what he said about living on the Isle of the Lost.

 ** _Let's just say you don't get a lot of belly rubs._**

That in itself meant a lot, along with the fact that she payed attention to the things he said unlike a certain parental figure.

The brown eyed fashionista watched them, smile growing at each cute gesture they shared. "You guys are so cute!" Evie squealed, clapping her hands in glee. Kenzie and Carlos looked to each other with a blush before looking away. The Evil Princess gasped, "Oh! I need to head to history! I have a test I have to take!" With that, the blue haired girl quickly scurried off, leaving her two friends standing in the hall.

An awkward silence permeated around the two teens. _Thanks a lot, Evie!_ "So," the empress-to-be drawled.

"So," the De Vil lad said similarly.

Kenzie gestured to the opposite way their friend ran, "Let's get goin' to Algebra, I guess."

Carlos nodded, "Yeah," and they both began walking to their other shared class. The pair were quickly hoping for something to dissipate the awkward atmosphere, but, sadly, that was gonna have to wait until _after_ their class was over.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe we were assigned _three_ pages of homework!" Kenzie complained, absolutely despising the idea of math work.

"It's not too bad, the work's actually pretty easy," Carlos commented as he leafed through the work in his hands before shoving it in his textbook.

"Says the _genius._ "

"All right," the frost haired teen retaliated with a grin, "even you know you're exaggerating."

"Okay," his female counterpart drawled in defeat, "maybe I am, but you're _still_ freakishly smart! That part's true!"

Carlos displayed a mock-thoughtful look, "How about this," he started and looked to girl at his side, "I help you with the math homework and if it all goes well I can _maybe_ tutor you when you need it."

"Really?!" Kenzie stopped him just as they were about to go outside. "Would you _really_ help me with my math like that?"

"Well, yeah," the freckled De Vil replied with a smile. "Isn't that what most friends do for each other around here?"

"Absolutely," she replied happily before wrapping him in a hug. "Ohhh, thank you!" After releasing the lightly blushing teen, the two made it out and saw the rest of the transfers, Doug, and what seemed to be a tongue-tied Ben.

"Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?" the light haired prince inquired as he stare at the daughter of the evil fairy in what seemed to be a new found light.

Kenzie tapped Evie on the shoulder, "Um, what's up with Ben?" she asked when the dark blue haired teen turned to her.

"Oh, uh," Evie stuttered, glancing to her partners in crime quickly before looking to her closest female friend at Auradon, "maybe he finally sees how much better Mal is than Audrey," the Evil Princess suggested nervously.

Kenzie thought for a second before shrugging, "I do like Mal more than Audrey." Evie, Carlos and Jay exchanged looks of surprise. "Yeah," the princess started nodding, "I can live with this."

The three transfers shrugged and Jay slid up to Ben, slinging an arm around the prince's shoulder, "How ya feelin', bro?" _Jay, you sounded so creepy, oh my goodness._

"I feel, I feel," the dashing teen trailed off, receiving a worried look from his best friend. "I feel like singing your name!"

Kenzie looked to him with a **very** perplexed look, "I'm sorry, _what_?"

" _MA-_ " the soon-to-be king began to sing before Mal covered his mouth quickly.

Kuzco's daughter slinked to purplette and stood at her side, "Um, Benji, maybe you should save this, uh," she paused to think up the right word, " _energy_ for the tourney game, yeah?"

Said prince continued to stare lovingly at Mal, "Yeah, sure." With that, Ben turned and left with Jay and Carlos, both a shooting thumbs up to the remaining four.

" **I am very confused** ," Kenzie proclaimed loudly. The daughters of Maleficent and the Evil Queen gave each other worried looks until the ebonette turned to face them and Doug with a grin, "But _who cares_ , I'mma roll with it 'cause, in all honesty, I prefer _you_ ," she gestured to Mal, who looked to her uncertainly, "over little Miss Sleeping Rudely."

The pale female huff a chuckle, "'Sleeping Rudely'? That the best you can do, princess?"

Evie and Mal grinned while Doug chuckled at the indignant princess, "I may be great, and, amazing, and-" Kenzie stopped abruptly with a lost looked, "What was I saying again?" The three laughed as the black haired beauty realized where she was leading this, "I may be _all_ those wonderful things, **but** quick-witted? Not really."

"Well, be that as it may," Evie said as she walked forward to the empress-to-be, resting her hands on Kenzie's shoulders, "we wouldn't want you any other way."

"Aww," the dark eyed teen cooed, grabbing the fashionista's hands on her shoulders as they walked toward the tourney game, "why would you? I couldn't _get_ any better!"

More laughs were exchanged before Mal replied with, "You could say that again."

"Ya want me to?"

Laughs echoed as the four finally made their way to the game.

* * *

It was now the tourney game and the Auradon Knights just lost a goal to the opposing team. Doug left them earlier on to get in his band gear and Lonnie in turn took his place.

"C'mon, guys, what're you doin'?!" Kenzie cried in frustration at how her school's team was doing.

"Wow, never really took you much for a sports kinda gal," Mal commented with a raised brow.

Lonnie, who stood at her roommate's side, grinned at the purplette, "You should hear the stories she tells about her family on game day."

The emperor's daughter laughed boisterously, "Now _those_ are intense!" Looking back she noticed Jay had Carlos up from the bench and talking with the coach, getting the boy with freckles into the game, "Ooh, Carlos is playing now!" Kenzie clapped even more and even _louder_ at this prospect.

"Aw, cheering for your boyfriend?" Evie cooed teasingly.

"Ch'yeah, I wish!" Mal and Evie exchanged surprised looks at how easy it was for her to admit it.

"She's like an open book," Lonnie explained noticing their looks, the sound of Kenzie complaining in the background. "She never really hides who she likes _unless_ it's the person she's crushing on." They all turned back to the game in time to see the winning goal won by Jay, Carlos, and Ben's teamwork. Everyone on the Auradon Knights' side went crazy at the win. It only calmed when Ben grabbed the microphone from the announcer.

"Excuse me," Ben said into the mic, panting from the exertion of the game. "Excuse me, can I have your attention, please?" Everyone, including Kenzie and co., watched the male as he climbed onto his "stage". "There's something I'd like to say."

"Oh, dear," the Peruvian princess muttered, having a hunch on what her friend was doing, "Benji, Benji, Benji."

There was an awkward silence before Prince Ben finally figured out exactly what he wanted to say. "Give me an _M!"_ He then proceeded to form an _M_ with his arms.

" ** _M_**!"

"Give me an _A_!"

" ** _A_**!"

"Give me an _L_!"

" ** _L_**!"

"What does that spell?" the tall teen finished finally. Oh, the look on Audrey's face spoke volumes to Kenzie.

" ** _Mal_**!"

"C'mon, I can't hear you!"

" ** _Mal_**!"

"I love ya, Mal," the now apparent lovestruck male spoke. "Did I mention that?" He looked to the band and called, "Gimme a beat!"

 _"Unos, dos, tres, quatro!_ " Doug, surprisingly to Kenzie, cried. The band then kicked into action and everyone in the crowd was jamming to the catchy beat. Evie and Lonnie were chittering excitedly to Mal about the happenings while the empress-to-be tapped her feat.

" _Did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do?_ " the prince sang, getting into the swing of things before jumping off his little makeshift stage.

" _And did I happen to say I dream of you everyday? Well let me-"_ Ben continued to sing as the cheerleaders joined for, "- _ **shout it out loud**!_ "

" _If that's okay, hey hey,_ " the king-to-be smiled crookedly up at Mal.

" ** _Hey_** _!_ " the crowd cried, startling the purplette.

" _If that's okay._ "

" ** _Hey_** _!_ " Jay joined in.

" _I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked. And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop. I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me_ ," Ben started to jam beside Carlos who began dancing at the king's side, to which Kenzie thought was absolutely adorable.

" _But now look at what you've done, you got me down on me knees_ ," to which Ben literally dropped to his knees, while all the tourney players just plain dropped.

" _Because my love for you is ridiculous! I never knew_ -"

" ** _Who knew_** _?_ "

"- _That it could be like this! My love for you is **ridiculous**! My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_ " How Ben was able to spell the word with his body on the spot like that Kenzie would never know.

" ** _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_** _!_ " Apparently the same thing went for the team. The brightside? Carlos looked like he was having a ton of fun down there.

" _It's_ -"

" ** _Ridiculous_** _!_ "

" _Just_ -"

" ** _Ridiculous_** _!_ "

" _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!_ "

" _Well did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do? And did I happen to say I dream of you every day? Well let me **shout it out loud**! If that's okay, hey hey. Yeah, if that's okay._ " The princess found herself impressed with the high note her friend pulled off.

" ** _Hey_** _!_ "

" _I gotta know which way to go. C'mon now give me a sign. Ya gotta show me that you'll only ever be mine. Don't wanna go another minute livin' without you. 'Cause if your heart just isn't it I don't know what I'll do._ " Ben fell back into the teams' arms and was flinged forward, startling Evie as Mal covered her mouth in shock. Kenzie clapped in excitement and cheered more as her friend continued his impromptu concert.

 _"Because my love for you is **ridicuous**! I never knew_ -"

" _ **Who knew**?_ "

"- _That it could be like this. My love for you is **ridiculous**!_ _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_ "

" ** _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_** _!_ "

" _It's-"_

 _" **Ridiculous**!_ "

" _Just_ -"

" ** _Ridiculous_** _!_ "

" _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss! C'mon now!"_ Insert a lot of adlib by Prince Benjamin and an impressive split from the De Vil teen. Ben took his team jersey off and threw it to Mal, who caught it perfectly.

" _Because my love for you is **ridiculous**! I never knew_ -" The prince was now riding the team's horse mascot.

" ** _Who knew_** _?_ "

" _That it could be like this. My love for you is_ **ridiculous**!" He fell back into a couple of teammate's arms and was launched into the crowd.

" _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_ "

" ** _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_** _!_ "

" _It's_ -"

" _ **Ridiculous**!_ "

" _Just_ -"

" ** _Ridiculous_** _!_ "

" _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss! C'mon now!_ " Ben was then crowd surfed over to Mal for the rest of the song until he reached her with the final line. The crowd went crazy once it was all done.

Ben leaned down to kiss Mal's cheek but the girl lifted the prince's jersey in surprise, causing him and Kenzie to laugh at how shy she was being. The ever so dashing lad wrapped an arm around the purplette and held her tight, "I love ya, Mal. Did I mention that?"

The mic in his hand was snatched by Aurora's daughter, "Chad's my boyfrind now!" to which the pompous blonde cheered. Kenzie looked and saw the aghast look on Evie's face. "And I'm going to the coronation with him, so I don't need your pity date."

"Joy to the world," the Peruvian female muttered in annoyance from behind her best friend, receiving a sharp look from the brunette princess.

Audrey proceeded to kiss Cinderella's son in a petty attempt to make her previous bofriend jealous until Ben snatched the mic back, "Mal! Will you go to the coronation with me?!"

Mal let out a breath before quickly saying "Yes!" into the mic.

" **She said yes**!" Ben cried happily to the crowd around him, getting a rough pat of approval from his best friend at his right.

"C'mon, Ben!" Jay ran up the bleachers to the prince. "The whole team's waitin' for ya!" With that, the former thief ran back to the rest of the team.

Kenzie looked around the field before she noticed the lad she was trying to spot. _Haha, more puns!_ "Carlos!" she called from the bleachers, gaining his attention. He looked up at her and she shot him a thumbs up, "Great job out there!" He shot her a grin and reciprocated the thumbs up before joining up with the rest of the team. Kenzie noticed Ben was now with the team and looked to the smiling Mal.

Looking at Evie, the princess and daughter of Maleficent noticed the upset look on her face. "I feel really sorry for Audrey," Mal spoke after a moment.

"You do?" the blue haired girl inquired unsurely.

"Yep," Kenzie replied, "It just feels like that if, ya know, she had as much talent as you-"

"Like your sewing and beauty tips," the palest of the three added in.

"-She probably wouldn't feel like she needed a prince to make her feel better about herself."

"Totally."

Evie smiled to herself about her friends words, "I guess I am kinda talented."

"You are definitely gifted," the evil fairy's daughter commented with a grin.

The three laughed together and the brown eyed beauty smiled at them, "Thanks, you guys."

Kenzie heard Carlos cheering and looked to see the team lifting Jay. "And there he is: Jay, the most valuable player!" the announcer spoke.

The girls cheered as their friend held the trophy triumphantly. All in all, it was a pretty good day.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how was chemistry today?" Kenzie inquired as she sat with Doug at lunchtime.

It was now a new week since the victory at the last tourney game, and it seemed that Carlos and especially Jay were becoming more liked by the team. Of course, some are still stand-offish to the pair, though none are as bad as Chad. From what the son of Jafar told her, the team's victory pizza session was a great form of bonding while also being a tasty reward. _Yep, the kids are starting to fit in well here._

"It was fine," the trumpet player started, "other than a minor hiccup with Mr. Delay and Evie."

Said beauty, as spotted by the ebonette, was approaching behind Doug. "Speaking of Evie," Kenzie started with a sly grin, "brown eyes at three o'clock."

Dopey's son shot the teen a confused look before an examination paper was held in front of his face, "For the first time it's like," the Evil Princess spoke, smiling softly at the paper, "I'm more than just a pretty face."

Kenzie chose this moment to get up and leave the couple alone. As she walked away, she noticed Carlos walking towards their direction, "Not today, De Vil," the tanned princess said as she grabbed his arm and turned him to walk the same way as herself.

"What gives?" Carlos questioned, looking back to Evie and Doug.

"Those two are having a moment," Emperor Kuzco's daughter started, shooting him a look, "and they don't need us around for it." Kenzie paused beside one of the outdoor picnic tables, "But there is something we can do."

The frost haired teen looked around, "Like?"

His female counterpart dropped her bag on the table with a _bang!_ , startling Carlos as she smirked at him, "Helping me with my algebra like you said?" The boy gave a look as if to protest, but Kenzie quickly shut him down, " _Ah-ah_ , you offered to help me **Friday** , and it is now **Monday** , AKA the homework's due date."

"Fine, fine," Carlos motioned his hands in a placating manner. "Did you do any of the pages? 'Cause I surely hope you did."

"I finished one and got through half of the second page before getting confused."

"Oh, good, that's not bad," the De Vil son said, a relieved expression on his face. "The last half of the second page was..."

"Finding the measure of a triangle's indicated side," the empress-to-be read robotically.

"How many times did you read over the problem?"

"Multiple," Kenzie replied sheepishly, drawing a chuckle from the other teen.

"Okay, so to start," Carlos began, "you know the trig terms right?"

"Yeah," she answered with a nod, "cos, sin, and tan, right?"

"Uh-huh, now the given angle is sixty degrees..."

* * *

"So the answer would be seventy-three?" Kenzie answered hesistantly.

"Yeah! Good job!" Cruella's son replied happily.

"Woohoo, I'm _not_ a total idiot!" the emperor's daughter cheered.

The pair had worked through the math homework and just finished the last problem. They were actually able to finish it all five minutes before the lunch bell rang; however, all the other students had left in favor of going to their lockers for their upcoming class.

Kenzie grinned at her male counterpart, "Thanks again, Carlos. I am now one step closer to a better grade!"

"Hey, really, it's no problem," the freckled lad assured. "Just think of it as payment for what you did for me in Mrs. Hatter's class."

"Whatever you say, but I still say it wasn't that big of a deal."

"And, hey," Carlos started, grinning at the ebonette, "I've decided that I'll tutor you in math."

Kenzie lightly choked on the juice she was drinking, turning her gaze to the frost haired De Vil, "Are you serious?" When he gave a solid nod, the Peruvian princess released a sharp cry before grabbing Carlos in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ _!_ " In her excitement, Kenzie moved her arms from around him and grabbed his face to kiss his cheek happily. The son of Cruella looked at her in shock as his female counterpart sprung from her seat and ran to her zoology class, crying, "I WON'T BE A FAILURE!"

Carlos raised a hand to his cheek, dazed expression present as he watched her go. He was knocked out of his daze when Doug plopped down beside him.

"I see you're experiencing a similar situation as myself," Dopey's son spoke, having noticed the lad's look.

"Uh, w-what do you mean, exactly?" the freckled De Vil inquired nervously, still jittery from the impromptu kiss.

"You're crushing on Kenzie, am I right, my friend?" when Carlos looked about to deny, the band member gave him a pointed look.

"I-I wouldn't really know, to be honest," he admitted after a moment.

Doug looked to him, perplexed, "What do ya mean by that?"

"Well," Carlos looked down, "I don't think any of us from the island really know the feeling, except maybe Evie."

"Hmm, quite the predicament." Doug looked thoughtful then turned to Cruella's son, "First and foremost, do you feel differently around her then the other people you hang with?"

Thinking for a moment, Carlos looked to the trumpet player, "She feels like someone that could be a really good friend, which she _is_ , but," he paused, "there's this warm feeling I kinda get when she smiles at me or laughs..."

"That, my friend," Doug said, wrapping his arm around younger teen's shoulders, "is, in fact, a crush."

"Really?"

"Really."

"W-what do I do then?!" Carlos questioned frantically.

Doug scoffed, "You can't _do_ anything about a crush other than _tell_ her you have a crush."

"There's absolutely nothing I can do?"

"Nope." Carlos groaned and dropped head into his arms. Dopey's son patted the teen's shoulders in comfort, "There, there, we're in the same boat."

* * *

It was after school and Kenzie was walking the familiar way to the villains' daughters' room.

"Knock, knock," the princess sang before opening the door, seeing a dolled up Mal and smiling Evie. "D'oh, Mal," Kenzie began, flipping her hair back, "I'm flattered that you'd get all dressed up for my visit, but this is just too much!"

The pale teen rolled her eyes whilst the Evil Princess laughed, "Mal has a hot date with _Ben_."

"Ben?" the tannest of the three asked incredulously, "as in 'Tall, Dashing, and Dorky' Ben?" Receiving nods from the pair, Kenzie squealed happily, "Where is he taking you?"

"Don't know yet," Mal replied. "He just asked me out and said he'd pick me up from here." There was a knock at their door, "And that must be him."

The daughter of Maleficent walked to open the door, revealing a smiling Prince Ben, "Wow," he breathed, "for the first time I can understand the difference between pretty and beautiful."

Evie and Kenzie observed from behind Mal, the brown eyed beauty squealing while the emperor's daughter repeatedly stomped her foot in excitement. "Hot d-" Evie began slapping her arm in a fit of giddiness, cutting the princess off.

The evil fairy's daughter gave a slight chuckle as Ben offered one of two helmets to her, "I hope you like bikes." Mal stepped out the door and began walking with him, shooting the two girls in the room a look. Ken waved cheekily while Evie walked to the door and shut it, a smile plastered to her face.

* * *

"Oh, Lover Boy~" Kenzie sang the morning after Ben and Mal's date. The Peruvian princess slinked to his side and grabbed him around the shoulders, "How was the date, huh? Please tell me it went well, I ship you two so hard after that tourney performance."

"What was that about ships," Ben looked to her with a raised brow.

"Pfft," she started nervously, seeing the look on the prince's face, "who said anything about water transportation?" Kenzie laughed uncomfortably, "So, uh, your date?"

"I think it went really well!" her best friend said happily.

"Yay!" Kenzie cried, clapping cheerfully. She sobered quickly, "Now then, about my love life situation."

Ben looked to her, "You mean Carlos?"

"Yes, indeed."

The prince shrugged his shoulders, "Why don't you just ask him out like I did with Mal?"

"Your situation doesn't count!" Kuzco's daughter exclaimed. "You two were basically already an item with that little performance you made at the tourney game!"

"Okay then, serenade him."

"Oh, yes," the princess said sarcastically, "the perfect gift for asking someone out: _bleeding ears_! We both know I can't sing for the life of me!" At Ben's exasperated look, she gave him one right back, "Why do you think my father hired a singer rather than sing himself?! It's 'cause **we can't**!"

He held his hands in surrender as the bell for class rang, "Fine, but I've gotta go and rehearse for Family Day that's on Thursday." Ben clapped the girl on her shoulder, "Have fun in chemistry." With that, he left Kenzie to go practice with a select other students.

"Ugh," the tanned girl groaned and made her way to the dreaded class. Kenzie took her time, letting other students rush passed her as they hurried to their designated class. She wasn't in a rush to get there on time, she could always use the excuse that she was taking something to Ben at the practice and he'd back her up, though she would get a lecture from him after school that day. On her way, she neared the room for Remedial Goodness 101. The black haired female casually looked inside, purely out of normal curiosity, but stopped altogether when she saw the four teens and headmistress around a TV monitor with four faces the girl only heard of in stories. Creeping closer, she held onto the door frame as she watched the woman, obviously that of Maleficent, fiddled with the remote, all four villains complaining about the piece of technology.

Apparently, Maleficent was able to work the technology because the one Kenzie recognized as Evie's mother the Evil Queen gasped loudly, "Evie! It's mommy!" Evie waved as her mother beamed proudly, "Look how beautiful. Ya know what they say, the poison apple never falls far from the tree." The Evil Queen didn't seem too bad, to Kenzie's surprise. Maybe a little, or maybe very, vain but she seemed to genuinely be excited to see her daughter. Not to mention, she seemed very proud of her daughter's looks.

"Don't you mean the weeds?" Maleficent sassed her evil companion.

Cruella, Kenzie easily deduced, made a sound of disgust, "Who's the old bat?" More likely than not, she was speaking of the teens' headmistress.

"This is Fairy Godmother," Mal introduced to the four physically absent adults.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Mal's mother quipped, gaining chuckles from the other villains and herself.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" the brunnette fairy cried, clearly outraged by the evil fairy.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella 'til 1A.M., I mean really? Hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?" The villains laughed more as Maleficent fist-bumped the Evil Queen. Kenzie felt like she just saw Audrey in her adulthood, Mal's mother being just a _little_ wittier.

"They were mice!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed indignantly. "They were," she turned to the teens behind her, "they were mice! They were not." Mal thanked the headmistress as she moved out of shot with one last "they were mice" whispered to the villains.

"Hi, Mom," the palest teen greeted Maleficent, a tone that didn't quite seem genuinely happy to Kenzie. More obligatory than anything, really.

"Mal!" the evil fairy cried, startling everyone in the vicinity. "I m-m-m-" Evil Queen bumped her from behind, "-miss you!"

"You children are never far from our thoughts!" Jay's father Jafar spoke for the first time since the call.

"I got it," Maleficent shot him a look. "How long must mommy wait to see you?" Cruella was having a field day constantly waving to the children.

"There's a big coronation coming up, I think sometime after that," Mal replied.

"When?!" her mother yelled impatiently.

"Friday," the purplette answered quickly, "10A.M."

"You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that magic w-" all the villains eyes widened as Maleficent seemed to catch herself, "- **you**! My little nugget that I love so much!" Dark eyes rolled as Kenzie watched the four adults with suspicion. She trusts the Isle of the Lost teens but that doesn't mean she trusts their parents.

"Yes, I completely understand, Mother."

"Carlos!" said lad's mother cried, putting her face _entirely_ too close to the screen. "Is that a dog?!" Kenzie didn't even know Carlos was holding Dude he had the canine snuggled so close to himself; heck, she didn't know Dude was allowed in the school building. Cruella looked down to the little...thing on her coat, "Why, yes, Baby, I understand; it _would_ make the perfect size for a pair of earmuffs." The dark skinned adult laugh insanely after having squeaked "Baby".

"He's the perfect size for a **pet** ," Carlos stated firmly, a side Kenzie had yet to see. He was normally like a little puppy, but hearing him talk like that, the princess knew his mother crossed a line. Apparently, this side was new to Cruella as well as she recoiled with a yelp. "This dog loves me and I love him, and FYI, your dog **is stuffed**." Kenzie was really happy seeing the teen take up for himself and something he cherished so much. "So give it a rest!" Jay placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and drew him back to the row they all stood in.

Jafar and Cruella took that moment to hash it out, making things even more tense as Jay reached forward and shut off the monitor.

The daughter of an emperor looked down before shooting the teens a sad glance, having now seen what they had to deal with on the Isle of the Lost. Kenzie thought it best she leave for her class after all that took place. She left the doorway and walked down the hall, a million thoughts in her head about how truly awful her friends had it back home.

* * *

 **A/N: I get so eager to write when I reread the reviews on this story!**

 **I also have a little announcement! After finishing this, I will be writing another _Descendants_ fanfic; however, the OC will instead be the child of a villain! Anyone wanna try guessing who her parent will be?**

 **Also, pardon the little "bro-talk" between Doug and Carlos cUZ I'VE NEVER WRITTEN STUFF LIKE THAT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hi, hello, long time no read, right? *nervous laughter***

 **So, yeah, it's been over a year since I updated this story, and I'm soooooooo sorry about that. At one point I tried writing a chapter bc I knew so many were waiting for an update, but it just felt like I was forcing it and I didn't want to uploading a shitty chapter, ya know?**

 **However, you guys certainly never let me forget this story existed. I'm getting a new follow or favorite for this story almost every month despite not updating in ages. You can thank my friend for bringing me back to this btws, she let me listen to the songs from the second movie and I've been dragging myself back into the fandom xD**

 **Hopefully this update will make up for lost time and be a satisfactory chapter!**

* * *

"Benji, you shoulda seen it," Kenzie spoke with shoulders slumped as Ben sat in her dorm's desk chair, listening to her vent. The tanned teen paused for a second, "Ya know what, scratch that, you shouldn't have because it was really sad."

"What's so sad that's making you mope?" the light-haired prince questioned. "It's pretty hard to get you down."

The ebonette looked to her friend, "That's because sad expressions take away from my natural good looks," Kenzie quipped with her usual vanity before slumping once more.

"Just tell me what's wrong."

Kuzco's daughter sighed heavily, "Fairy Godmother had a surprise planned for the villains' kids since Family day is in a couple days."

Ben nodded, "Okay, what was it?"

"She had their parents video call with them, since, ya know, they can't come Sunday."

"For obvious reasons, yes."

"Well," Kenzie drawled, "it ended up going south."

"What happened?" Beast's son asked, watching as his friend fell back onto her bed.

"They're so _obviously_ fake, Benji," the girl lamented. "The only one who seemed to remotely care about their kid was Evie's mom, and that's just the bare minimum." Kenzie turned on her side to face Ben, "Carlos's mom even threatened to make Dude into a pair of earmuffs." Flopping onto her back, she stared at the ceiling, "It's so depressing, just thinking that they had to deal with that for all their lives..."

"You're happy we brought them over, aren't you?" Ben inquired, knowing the answer already.

"Of course I am!" Kenzie exclaimed, throwing herself up. "They're finally experiencing happiness, finding love, overcoming fears; the is the best decision you've ever made!"

The prince smiled, happy to see he restored some of the Peruvian female's usual exuberance. "Feel better?"

Kenzie paused, realizing she didn't feel so down now, "Actually, yeah, have you ever thought about being a therapist?"

"Not really, kingdom to rule and all."

"Right, right."

* * *

Within the dorm the Villain boys were staying, Carlos heard a knock at the door. He shared look with the other three in the room, that being Mal, Evie, and of course Jay. Giving Dude a pat on his belly, the white-haired teen got up to see who was knocking. Opening the door, Carlos saw that it was the girl he "liked" standing there.

"Like" being the term Doug used for this feeling he got around the Peruvian princess, at least.

"Hey," Kenzie drawled, though it sounded slightly nervous at seeing the other three tranfers sitting in the room. _Oh, for potions' sake, I shoulda guessed they all would be together._

"Hey, Kenzie," Carlos greeted before Evie scurried to the door excitedly.

"Kenzie!" she squealed as she threw her arms around their visitor as if they hadn't seen each in ages.

"Hi," the ebonette croaked out.

"Evie," Mal called from the table she was sat at.

The blue-haired princess looked at her friend who in turn pointed to the slightly pained daughter of Kuzco. Evie looked at Kenzie and took in the uncomfortable state she was in, "Oh!" The taller teen was swiftly released, much to Kenzie's relief. "Heh heh, sorry about that."

"No, no, you're, eh, fine," the princess from Peru assured awkwardly.

"So," Mal started after a moment of silence, "what exactly are you here for?"

"I, uh," Kenzie started hesitantly. She had _originally_ come to talk to Carlos about what she saw the day before, buuuuuuut...

 _I don't really think I could bring it up around all four, especially since Mal **just** started tolerating my presence..._

"You?" Jay drawled as Mal quirked a brow.

"I came to see Carlos," the ebonette finally said.

Carlos did a double take at her, "Me?"

Evie placed her hands on his shoulders, "Him?" she asked happily.

"Uh, yeah," Kenzie nodded, basically winging the whole conversation at this point. _I mean, it isn't really lying since I **did** come to see Carlos. Just, ya know, the original reason is kinda ruined..._

The purplette narrowed her eyes at how the princess was acting, "What for?"

Kuzco's daughter went to reply before stopping. _Uh oh, what can I tell them?_ "I came," she started as the four teens looked at her expectantly, "to ask him," Kenzie looked up in thought, " to go on a date?" It took a second for what she said to sink in. _Oh jeez._

It's be an understatement to say that the villains' children were shocked; however, two were happy to hear the princess say this.

"Really?" Jafar's son voiced, brow raised.

"Really really?!" Evie clapped.

"uh, y-yeah!" the Peruvian female replied, nervously at first though with more conviction at the end. _This may not be so bad, it was bound to come up; might as well embrace this little crush, eh?_

"When?" the bluenette asked.

"Uh, this afternoon?" Kenzie uttered, not sure if that was too soon. The princess knew she was a catch, but she had never actually dated anyone. _No one ever suited my standards until now, eh heh._

The teenagers all looked to the stunned boy, who was apparently too shocked to speak. Jay roughly smacked him on the back to wake him from his daze, "Uh, yeah, no, that's perfect," Carlos answered, blinking his eyes quickly.

Evie squealed before latching herself onto Kenzie's arm, "I have to help you prepare, c'mon!" and with that, the two princesses were off down the hall.

"Way to go, man," the Arabic lad congratulated as he threw an arm around Carlos. All the teen did was blink, still not really registering what just happened.

Maleficent's daughter shrugged, "Guess that's why she was acting so weird."

Jay released the De Vil son and walked to his bed, "Ya know, I never would have taken her to get nervous when asking someone on a date."

Mal looked back to her spellbook, "Most likely because of the endless ego she exudes."

The dark-haired teen nodded, "Makes sense." Carlos didn't comment on the conversation.

He had more things to think about.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this isn't a really long chapter, just wanted to test the waters and see how writing for this story would go after so long heh**

 **Pls lemme know how this is so far so I know what to tweak in the next chapter! I promise that one will be longer! Thanks for waiting for so long for my return as well, it means a lot to me! ^^**


	8. Final Notice

**Hi, sorry it's been a while since the last update. Also sorry, but there won't be another update because I've decided to discontinue the story...**

 **I don't really take any joy in making updates for the story anymore, and I'm not going to force myself to write a chapter since ultimately I write for fun not obligation. That being said ,however, I have tried forcing a chapter for the sake of everyone that loves this story so dearly, and I'm very grateful for the kind words everyone gave regarding this story! It kinda makes it worse since I feel like I'm letting you all down tho...**

 **I don't even think I'll be creating the second story I talked about previously , I just lost my passion for the movies in general (which is ultimately why I never feel like updating this story). Updates for my stories usually hinge upon my passion for that series at the time, and if I've lost that passion I've lost the enjoyment of writing updates ya know?**

 **Anyways this was already really long for a notice, but, once again, I'm discontinuing this story and I'm very sorry for all those that wanted to see it continue. Thank for reading and all the kind words!**


End file.
